Break ups suck
by SouthParkControlsMyLife
Summary: Craig wants to take a break, but it makes both him and Tweek miserable. Just a short one-shot. Please R&R! Rated T for language.


Hey guys! So in this story Tweek and Craig have decided to take a break, and both of them are miserable. So yeah, let's see what happens. Please review and let me know what you think!

It was lunch time at school and Tweek and Craig were having an argument. A very loud one.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't come over tonight!?" Craig screamed at his boyfriend.

"Craig I'm not aloud to leave. I'm sorry." Tweek said softly. He always hated when Craig got upset. It was fucking scary sometimes.

"Fuck you you're sorry! We haven't hung out in two days!" Tweek sighed. He was being ridicules, I mean some couples went months without seeing each other.

"Stop screaming at me its not my fault!" people were starting to notice and Tweek was getting nervous.

"No, fuck this. You know what!?"

"What Craig?" Tweek said extremely annoyed.

"Were done! I'm not doing this! Now you don't have to come over ever again!" he said. Tweek looked shocked, and Craig started to walk away.

"You're being ridicules!" Tweek called after him.

"Why do you care? I'm not your boyfriend anymore!" he called back.

Tweek sighed and walked over to where Token and Clyde were sitting.

"You okay?" Token asked him after he sat down.

"Yeah I'm great! Fuck him! Its not even my fault, so why the fuck is he screaming at me!?" Tweek said, starting to tear up.

Clyde got up and hugged him. "Its okay. He's asshole Tweek, you didn't do anything wrong."

It was the next class, which they had assigned seats. Craig and Tweek had to sit next to each other. Tweek arrived first and Craig followed after and sat in his seat.

The teacher walked in soon after and said "Okay class, today we will be finishing that partner worksheet from yesterday! Remember no moving around, work with the person next to you."

Craig scoffed and got out his paper. Tweek got his out to and they worked individually ignoring the other. After school, Craig usually drove Tweek home, but Tweek took the bus. When Tweek got to his house his parents weren't home, so he went to his room.

As soon as he shut the door he broke down. He slid to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. He didn't want to lose Craig. He loved him so much it hurt. He went over to his phone and stared at Craig's contact with teats blurring his vision. Why did this have to happen? All of a sudden his phone beeped. Craig sent him a text.

When Tweek read it he was confused.

"So I know I broke up with you, but I don't want that. We can just take a break okay? Its not permanent?"

Tweek sighed and sent back a text saying "Yeah sure. Maybe in the future of whatever." Craig didn't send anything back so he smoked a bowl and played video games for the rest of the night.

Craig's afternoon was a little different.

He was waiting for Tweek at his car figuring Tweek would still want a ride. At 3:00 he gave up and drove home. He felt pissed off beyond belief. He didn't want to break up! He shot Tweek a text saying "So I know I broke up with you, but I don't want that. We can just take a break okay? Its not permanent?" He waited about 4 minutes when Tweek replied: "Yeah sure. Maybe in the future of whatever." Craig lost it. He wanted Tweek to beg for him and he didn't. He threw his phone and broke down.

The week dragged on and neither of them said a word to each other. Neither of them slept at all.

It was Wednesday night, about 12:30 and Craig was staring at the ceiling. Why did he do this to himself? He threw away the one person he cared about more than anything. He was selfish and he hated himself. Suddenly, he heard his window open. Was he dreaming? Probably. He felt a figure lay on top of him and he stayed still. It smelt like Tweek. He felt happy again. He drifted off to sleep, both of them finally getting some rest after 4 days.

When Craig woke up his Coffeebean was laying on his chest. His hand instinctively started stroking his hair. He didn't care. When Tweek woke up he wouldn't question him. He was just happy he was here and he finally got some rest.

When Tweek did wake up, he felt Craig's hand stroking his hair and he felt safe. He looked up at him and Craig kissed him. Tweek felt relief wash over his body. They both got some food and just cuddled in the bed for the rest of the morning.

"I missed you so fucking much. I'm sorry I did this I love you more than anything." Craig whispered in his ear. Tweek smiled and kissed him.

They could never be apart for long.


End file.
